


Cat

by readyRobin



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Francine is just chillin, Other, let Francine be happy 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyRobin/pseuds/readyRobin
Summary: There’s a cute surprise in Francines room
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cat

Fergus is the first to notice. He’s passing by Francine’s room on his way to escape when he hears a meow. That’s weird. He peeks into the room and there it is. Two slitted yellow eyes dart towards the door. There’s a cat on Francine’s head. It’s just sitting there as she reads her book. The little guy looks very comfortable for someone trying to balance on a head. Fergus doesn’t give it much thought though, He’s busy heading out.

Next is Rosalie. She came by to do some dusting, saw the feline, left, and promptly came back with a lint roller. Her and Francine chatted lightly about not much of anything at all while Rosalie cleaned up any cat hair she could find. Getting rid of the evidence, if you will. Don’t want pest control coming back. The mother says goodbye when she’s finished and Francine is alone with cat again.

Later Francine didn’t show up to the radio show. Eddie of course went to check on her, and of course Campbell followed. Sweet boy. They found her still in her room, and at closer inspection they found the cat. Campbell cracks a few jokes, and Francine laughs. Campbell feels accomplished. Francine should laugh more, he thinks, it makes her happier. Eddie says something, and they chat for a while until he has to go home. He kisses the cat on the head, and the cat mews happily, and then he kisses Francine goodbye. Technically patients aren’t allowed to touch, but no one saw. Well, no one but Campbell, who made a disgusted face at the pda. It almost felt like watching your parents kiss. Gross.

At the end of the day Francine feels good. She’s laying in bed, Cat on the pillow next to her. And as Francine is drifting off into sleep, she thinks about just how much she loves her Cat. And she thinks about just how much she loves all her friends. No, not friends. Francine loves her family.


End file.
